


“Dean is My Hall Pass.”

by Captxinpantsuit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Set before 5x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captxinpantsuit/pseuds/Captxinpantsuit
Summary: Sara and Ava are watching tv which somehow leads to the discussing their ‘hall passes.’Inspired by Sara fangirling over Supernatural in 5x08.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	“Dean is My Hall Pass.”

It was one of those quiet nights on the waverider where everybody was doing their own thing. Nate and Behrad were in the kitchen asking Gideon to make them random snacks. Mick was also in the kitchen drinking beer and occasionally commenting on how dumb he thinks Nate and Behrad are. Zari was in her room doing her nightly routine while going through her social media. Sara was in her room watching tv waiting for Ava to get out of the shower.

When Ava was on her way to the room, she walked past the kitchen wanting to get a small snack but decided against it when she saw what they were doing in there. She walked away, shaking her head with an amused smile. 

“Hey babe,” Ava said and went to go lie down next to Sara with her back against the headboard. Sara immediately got closer and snuggled up against her.

“Hey.”

They stayed like that for a while till Ava gave up on trying to figure out what they were watching and asked, “What is this?”

“It’s Supernatural.”

“You’re gonna have to give me more than that.”

“It’s about two brothers who fight off demons.”

“Oh. Who’s that?” Ava said pointing to one of the characters on the screen.

“That is Dean. Who is the best, and the most amazing character there is on this show, who I love dearly.” Sara said, pulling away from Ava and dramatically put her hands over her chest.

Ava rolled her eyes amusingly and Sara saw it and gave a small smile. She loved when Ava was this playful with her and all her walls were down. Therefore, she kept on adding on.

“What?! It’s true!”

“Ok, dork.” Ava says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sara narrows her eyes and Ava can see the mischief in her eyes.

“You know, he was my number one.” Sara says turning back to the screen.

“Number one? Number one what?” Ava asks, keeping her eyes on Sara’s profile, her eyebrows creased in confusion.

Sara takes a small glance at Ava, smirk firmly in place, and says, “My number one person I wanted to sleep with. Actually he still is.”

Ava narrows her eyes at Sara until Sara finally turns to her. They stay like that for a good two seconds until Sara gives in. She grabs Ava’s hand between both of hers to kiss it and says, “Besides you of course.”

Ava, with her eyes less narrowed from the loving gesture says, “But he’s a fictional character.”

“So? Doesn’t make me want to do it any less.”

“But he’s a fictional… character.”

“But the person is real.”

“But that’s weird.”

“How is that weird? You’re telling me that you have never thought about sleeping with a fictional character?”

“No!”

“Never?”

Ava’s about to say no again till she thinks about a character and her eyes widen ever so slightly. Sara immediately catches on.

“Her! Come on I wanna know who it is. Tell me.”

Ava, immediately trying to deflect says, “How do you know it’s a she?!” She scrunched up her face realizing what she just said, disgusted that she actually said that. She shivers at the idea as if she could shake away the thought.

“Babe.” Sara says, giving her a look as if saying ‘seriously?’

“I know what I said! You don’t have to rub it in.” She says, face still scrunched up. Sara releases a small chuckle and goes in to give her a kiss, and Ava immediately kisses back. She tries to deepen it to distract Sara from the previous conversation but Sara pulls away.

“Nope. You can’t distract me. I wanna know who it is.”

Ava releases a small sigh with a pout on her lips and says, “Why do I have to tell you?”

“Well I told you mine.”

“Well I didn’t ask you to.”

“Babe come on, it can’t be that embarrassing. You obviously have a good taste since you’re dating me.”

Ava narrows her eyes at Sara, who has her smirk firmly in place. They stare at each other for a while till Ava goes into kiss Sara, wanting to wipe that smirk off her face. Sara releases a small whimper in surprise but immediately kisses her back until Ava pulls away right after Sara started to kiss her back.

“What was that for?”

“To wipe that stupid smirk off your face.”

“Hey! It’s not stupid. It’s one of the things you fell in love with.”

“Yes it is.”

“Soooo… are you gonna tell me who it is?”

“Oh my god! You’re insufferable!” Ava says, throwing her hands in the air and looking back at the screen.

“So I’ve been told.”

Ava continues watching tv, completely lost cause not only has she never watched it, but they forgot to pause it. She can feel Sara’s eyes on her even after about two minutes have passed. 

“You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

“Nope.”

Ava sighs and turns to look at Sara. Who is looking at her with so much love and softness in her eyes,reserved for only her. She raises her hands to each side of her cheek and pulls her in for a soft kiss. Sara melts into the kiss and goes to straddle Ava. Ava moves her hands to Sara’s waist, holding her in place, while Sara moves her hands to Ava’s cheeks. Sara continues to give in until she pulls away, leaving Ava chasing after her lips for more. Sara gives her a small peck on her lips to get rid of the pout that was starting to form. 

“I still wanna know who it is.”

“Uggghhh.” Ava groans leaning forward to rest her forehead on Sara’s shoulder. Sara moves her right hand to comb through Ava’s hair while her left goes down to her waist.

“Come on, please.”

“Fine. It’s Carol Danvers.”

“Carol Danvers?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Ooohhhh. Captain Marvel.”

“Yup.”

“Damn. I should’ve known.”

“How could you have possibly known?”

“Well you watch Captain Marvel at least three times a month.”

Ava pulls her head up causing Sara to stop combing her hair, so she brings her arms to rest on her shoulders.

“I have not!”

“It’s okay babe. At least now I know why.”

“That’s not the reason why I watch it?”

“Really? Then what’s the reason?” Sara says with one of her eyebrows raised.

“Because it-uh-it is a very-um. It has a-uh, very good-um-storyline. Yeah. It has a very good storyline.” 

“Yes it does but the MAIN reason you watch it is because….” Sara trails off, eyebrows raised expecting Ava to finish off. 

“... Because Captain Marvel is hot.”

“Yes she is.”

“Hey!”

“What?! You said it first!”

“Doesn’t mean you gotta say it. Besides, you got your person so back off of mine.”

“Yes I do. Now the bajillion dollar question is-“

“I don’t think that’s a number.”

“-If you ever saw them would you sleep with them?”

“What?! Of course not!”

Sara rolls her eyes affectionately, finding comfort in how committed Ava is to this relationship.

“Okay, let me rephrase that. If we weren’t together-“

“But we are.”

“Yes we are and it’s the best thing in the world.” Sara says while leaning in for a quick kiss which Ava immediately reciprocates.

“But if we weren’t, would you sleep with her?”

Ava puts her head down and stays quiet and Sara knows the answer based off of that but is confirmed when Ava says, “Probably.”

Sara looks at her for a little bit while slowly nodding her head and says, “Good to know. In that case, I have an idea.”

At that, Ava looks up and asks, “And what is this idea? And will I approve of it?”

“I’m like 80% sure you’ll approve. Okay, maybe 70%. Okay, maybe-”

“Seriously Sara?”

“Just hear me out.”

“Okay. Go ahead.” Ava says with an exasperated, but slightly amused sigh.

“What if we each get a hall pass?”

“Am I supposed to know what that means?”

“So your hall pass would be Captain Marvel, and mine would be Dean Winchester. So if you were to ever come across Captain Marvel, you could sleep with her and I wouldn’t be mad since she’s your hall pass. And vice versa.”

“Except we’ll never come across them since we don't even live in the real world.” Ava says dismissively, not liking the idea of Sara sleeping with anyone else.

“But we might.”

“How?”

“If we had a mission that had something to do with them.” Sara says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“Babe, that’s never gonna happen.” Ava says, starting to move her hands up and down Sara’s back.

“But it might.”

“Ok but it will never happen so what’s the point.”

“The point is that it might.”

“Babe-“

“If it will never happen, what’s the harm in doing it?”

Ava sighs and moves her hands under Sara’s shirt to rub small circles above the hem of Sara’s pajama pants. Sara senses Ava starting to give up and she knows exactly why she was against this idea.

“Fine. We can do it.”

“Yes! Ok now we have to make it official somehow that way we don’t put it against each other IF it happens.”Ava rolls her eyes with an amused smile on her lips, releasing a small chuckle.

“Can we just make it official with a kiss?”

“Really? That’s it? I was thinking more like on a piece of paper and we each have to sign it.” 

Ava pulls Sara closer to her and says, “I’m comfortable right now, and I don’t want to move so we’re gonna make it official with a kiss.”

Sara leans in for the kiss with a small smirk on her face which Ava sees, so she stops her by putting a finger against her mouth.

“What’s that smirk for?”

“Nothing.” Sara says, leaning in to kiss her but is stopped once again by Ava’s finger against her mouth. Sara gives her finger a quick peck causing Ava to raise an eyebrow, waiting for Sara to answer. 

Sara lightheartedly rolls her eyes and leans back saying, “I just find it cute how you still get jealous when there’s nothing to be jealous about.”

“I am not jealous.”

“You were and that’s ok, but there’s nothing to be jealous about. Because I love you and only you. Now, can we make it official?”

Ava rolls her eyes but leans in none the less. It’s a kiss that is filled with love,and Ava gladly melts into it. Ava pulls Sara closer while Sara moves her hands to Ava’s cheeks, holding her in place. Sara grazes her tongue against Ava’s lips, asking permission to move in which Ava immediately grants. Sara moves her tongue along the roof of her mouth causing Ava to release a small moan. Ava gets a tighter grip on Sara while Sara’s starting to remove her tongue and goes to nibble on her lower lip, slowing down her movements. Ava slightly releases her grip while Sara sets a long kiss on her left cheek.

From there, Sara slides off of Ava’s lap to reach for the remote, leaving a speechless Ava in confusion. Ava sees Sara grab the remote and start to rewind the show.

“What are you doing?”

“Rewinding the show.” 

“BABE!”

“What?” Sara says innocently.

“You can’t just do that!”

“I can’t rewind the show?” Sara says trying hard not to laugh cause she knows exactly what she did.

“You know what I mean!” 

“Maybe.” Sara says releasing a small chuckle.

Ava lets out a heavy sigh and goes to lie down. After Sara finds the right spot she left off at, she goes to cuddle against Ava, laying her head on her shoulder, her arm wrapped around her torso and their legs all tangled up. Ava uses one hand to comb through Sara’s hair while the other one is rubbing the arm that’s in her torso.

Sara lifts her head to press a quick kiss against Ava’s left cheek before looking back at the screen.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Really? How?”

“Well tonight, after this episode finishes, we can watch Captain Marvel-“

“Oh my god.”

“-Then tomorrow night I will definitely be giving you something more.”

“You better.”

“Now,” Sara says snuggling closer to Ava, “let’s continue watching my beloved Dean.”

“You are such a weirdo.”

“Yes but I’m your weirdo.”

Ava tilts her head down to give Sara a kiss at the top of her head and says, “Yes you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This is barely my second fic but I’ll probably be writing more in the future. 
> 
> Twitter: @Captxinpantsuit


End file.
